


You Take My Breath Away

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You're the only person who has ever made Axl feel really loved and he wants to keep you by his side forever.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing another proposal fic? It's more likely than you think! I haven't really written for Axl yet, so I hope I got things right.

In those four years you had been with Axl, you'd gone through a lot of things; good times and bad times. Of course, there had been fights, but at the end of the day, you'd reconciled with him. Overall, you felt like you were meant to be together and his bandmates often pointed out how much happier Axl had been since you'd started dating.

He had only told you once, but whenever possible, he made it clear that you were the only person who had ever made him feel this loved. There had been others before you, but you were different and accepted him just the way he was without trying to change him. You gave him space when he needed it and offered him your support when he was despairing. You made him feel special and made sure to show him your love anytime. He was the only one for you and you were the only one for him.

Some people wondered how you were still so incredibly in love after all this time, especially since he was the infamous singer of a popular rock band. To be honest, you didn't exactly know what the secret was either, but you never got tired of each other.

Axl was a romantic at heart and bought you little gifts that made him think of you or which you had liked when you'd seen it in a store window. For special occasions like anniversaries or birthdays, he was a fan of grand gestures, which you appreciated but didn't need in order to know he loved you.

For no particular reason other than it being the first day Axl was home after this leg of the tour, he took you to a fancy restaurant. He had told you to put on your best outfit and he'd pick you up because he had to make some arrangements beforehand. What kind of arrangements you didn't know, but you did what he'd said and got ready just in time.

The restaurant was beautiful and there was a grand piano near the table Axl had reserved for the two of you. "Order whatever you want, don't look at the prices," he said, stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

You still felt a little uncomfortable when you ordered something expensive, but Axl always insisted you never take the cheapest food on the menu. The evening went just like any other date night, except for hints of nervosity showing in his eyes every now and then.

After you finished eating, Axl pecked your lips and excused himself, getting up from his chair and walking over to the piano. He said something to the pianist you couldn't understand as he was speaking so quietly before he sat down and began playing what you recognized as the intro of Queen's You Take My Breath Away. You'd listened to Queen's albums often enough to tell which song it was going to be by hearing the first couple of notes. Smiling, you leaned back in your chair as he started to sing, knowing he did have something special planned for tonight.

_ "Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm the only one. You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life." _

It was typical of him to sing a ballad for you and by now, you were used to his big gestures, but it still made your heart beat faster every time.

_ "Every time you make a move, you destroy my mind. And the way you touch, I lose control and shiver inside. You take my breath away." _

Axl kept gazing at you lovingly while playing and your smile grew bigger and bigger. You enjoyed the show, feeling more excited about what was to follow, the closer the song got to the end. After the bridge, he stopped and walked over to you as some of the other guests applauded.

At your table, he went down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his jacket pocket. "Oh my God, Axl…" you whispered, your voice cracking.

You'd never perceived Axl as the type of man who wanted to get married. You'd thought he was rather one for a relationship without any legal obligations and you were okay with that. You always respected his wishes. It didn't matter to you if you were married or not. You loved each other and that didn't change whether you signed a paper or not. The thought of him actually wanting to take it to the next level did make you teary-eyed, though.

"(Y/n), from the moment I saw you, I knew I was in love," he began, his eyes filled with nothing but adoration.

"Ax…" You had nothing against attention per se, but a proposal in a crowded restaurant was different from public appearances at album release parties or award shows.

"I'm not done yet, baby! Please let me finish first. Remember when we first met? God, I thought you were so annoyed by me, but you know what? I was still crazy for you."

"I think I could tell." You laughed at the memory of him following you around like a puppy and flirting with you the entire evening.

"And I still am," he added with a smile. "I've never been one to believe in any of those love at first sight or soulmate clichés, but you changed my opinion on both. Look what we've been through together, darling. You've helped me through some of my worst days and you shared the best days of my life with me. You're always there for me, even when I'm a dick and you forgive me when I hurt you. You don't try to shape me into someone I'm not and you love me the way I am. You're the first person who has ever made me feel like this and I never want to lose you. You're the most precious thing in my life."

You dabbed your tears away with your napkin, thankful that you chose the waterproof mascara tonight and that Axl was close to crying too.

"Will you marry me, (y/n)?"

"Yes," you mouthed, unable to form words and you grabbed his face, kissing him deeply, which he gladly returned.


End file.
